See Another Side of Me
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Danny shows a side of himself that he has never shown and will never show again. Danny's POV


**See Another Side of Me**

I yawned as I made my way home through the silent but beautiful night. I just got done battling Skulker, Technus, and Vlad Plasmius. If anyone's taking notes, that's not good to be fighting that many enemies on a school night, especially when you have a test to study for, but I always manage to get through it somehow. I guess that's because I got my two best friends to back me up. I wouldn't be anything without them. We've been best friends since…well since, like, forever and I intended to keep it that way.

Sam Manson, the only girl in our little group, she's strong in every way, smart, beautiful, but she's a Goth and that's why people at our school look down on her. Sam never has and never will care about what people say or think about her, she's happy just the way she is. I admire that about her. Tucker Foley, the Tech Wiz of the gang, funny, bit of a klutz like me, loves girl. What man in their right mind doesn't? We all complete each other; that's how close we are. We understand one another; that's why we get along so well, sure we have our ups and downs at times, but we always manage to forgive and forget.

Me? Well, I'm one of the biggest outcasts you'll ever meet. Shy, clumsy, not real smart, scrawny; I'm just different, in more ways than one of course. I'm the infamous Danny Phantom, the ghost super hero of Amity Park that people love, but when I'm not Danny Phantom I'm Danny Fenton, the nobody.

I sighed as I finally made it to my bedroom window; I reverted back to my human self as soon as my feet touched the floor. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I opened the desktop drawer. I pulled out a leather bound book and a pen.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, live is getting duller by the minute; being called "an ambomination" by ghosts, being labeled an outcast by people at school, being hated by my parents as Danny Phantom. Sometimes I wonder if there is truly any point in me existing. I honestly believe that there isn't. Sam would kill me if she heard me say that. Either way it's true; there is no point. No one appreciates that I risk my life to protect this city, no cares that I have feelings and get hurt when they say that I'm worth nothing. That's why it's going to end…now. This is the last entry I'll ever write. If I'm right no one will care about that either. _

_-Danny_

I put down the pen in my hand. Stood up, walked over to my bed, and sat down, making the mattress squeak. I pulled out my pocket knife from my pocket. I opened the blade; it sparkled when the moonlight hit the blade. I sighed. I swore to Sam that I would never attempt this again, but this time it was going to happen. I placed the blade over my wrist, over the vein. This was it; no more Danny Fenton, no more Danny Phantom, and no more "nobody". I stopped as soon as the blade began to draw blood. "What am I doing?" I thought, "Sam and Tucker need me, need me to protect them. I can't just abandon them like this." I looked at the blade that was still in my hand. My eyes narrowed, I growled, and I threw the blade, it hit the wall, the tip of the blade stuck in the wall.

I got off my bed, placed a Band-Aid on my bleeding wrist, jumped out the window, and transformed.

#############################

I knocked on her window, hoping that she was still awake; she was and Tucker was there with her. Sam walked up to the window, unlocked it and opened it. "Danny what are you doing here, is something wrong?" Sam stepped aside and let me in. I climbed in. Tucker walked up to us. I hugged them both of them tightly to me once I was in the room, "Danny what is it?" Tucker asked.

"I just wanted to thank you guys." I smiled. They couldn't see the smile on my face, because it was between the both of theirs.

"For what?" They both asked as I continued to hold them. I didn't want to let go of them, not ever.

"For saving me…"I answered, God, I was so such an idiot to give up everything that I had with Sam and Tucker, "…From myself."

**Fin**

**Please Review!**


End file.
